Tatuaje
by GothicGirl-MC
Summary: El destino los separa... despues de 11 años... ¿Que pasara?. Pesimo summary... lean, esta chida... dejen reviews nn!. Listo capitulo dos! gracias por sus reviews!
1. Prologo

_**Prologo...**_

_La chica de ojos violeta miraba al vacio... _

_Todo era dolor en aquel muelle..._

_Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos... y su rostro comenzó a mojarse..._

_Se abrazó a si misma para tratar de calmar el frio..._

_¿Porqué?... ¿porqué le tenia que pasar eso?... no era justo..._

_Sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detras... le quitó el frio... su mejilla se pegó a la de la chica... Ambos cerraron los ojos..._

_"Te extrañare..."_

_"Yo tambien... no sabes cuanto..."_

_"Recuerda que conocerte... fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida" A lo que la chica se sonrojo_

_"Si... tu tambien... tu fuiste el unico... el unico con el que pude abrir mi corazón... Solo tu me conoces... Gracias..."_

_"No es nada... siempre me tendras en tu corazón a pesar de la distancia"_

_"Yo.. yo quiero decirte algo que... siempre he querido decirte"_

_"Adelane" abrazandola mas fuerte_

_"Tu... tu me..."_

_"SAMANTHA! MUEVETE QUE YA NOS VAMOS!"_

_"Bueno... será en otra ocacion..." _

_"Espero algun día volver a verte" dijo el chico de cabellos azabaches soltandola para mirarla a los ojos..._

_"SI... eso espero..." se volteo para ir hacia donde estaban sus padres... pero detubo en seco... volteó y fue hacia los brazos del chico..._

_"Te quiero... demasiado"_

_"Yo tambien Sammy..."_

_"Adios... Danny"_

_"Hasta pronto Sam"_

_Ambos lloraban... ya se acercaba la hora en que todo... acabaría... Sam posiblemente no volveria... _

_La chica entró en el barco... mientras que el chico la miraba con tristesa... llorando... movió su mano en señal de saludo... y susurro un "I love you" el cuel se lo llevó el viento... el barco partio... llevandose a la chica de sus sueños..._

_**Fin**_


	2. Tarde Despues de once años

"_Ya han pasado once años... y aun no lo puedo creer... hace once años me separe de ti... y aun no te logro olvidar_"

"Danny! tu nunca cambias! muevete que llegaremos tarde!"

"ya... calma Jazz... que nos hara nuestro 'jefe'?... es nuestro padre!"

"Si... eso es lo que dices toooodos los días y papá termina castigandote"

"Si... pero ya me canse de eso! ya soy mayor! ya no tengo 14 años... tengo 25!"

"Aja... ya lo se... pero es tu trabajo... y debes llegar temprano... asi que muevete!"

"Bien, bien... no te alteres!... ¿donde está...?"

"Salió temprano a la peluqueria"

"Uy... quee novedad..." dijo sarcastico

"Bueno ya... vistete..."

"No lo hare contigo adentro..."

"Ya me voy..."

Apenas se fue... Danny suspiro y se tiro en la cama... sus ojos comensaron a llenarse de lágrimas...

"Quiero verte... mi pequeña princesa... hoy... hace once años... nos separamos... aun siento tu fragancia... ya escasa de tanto respirarla... oh dios.. llegare tarde al trabajo!"

Se vistió y fue a la puerta

"Hasta que bajas"

"Es que... me quedé pensando..."

"En que?"

"En... nada..." mirando hacia abajo

"En... ¿Sam?"

"Si... u.u" soltando unas cuantas lágrimas. Jazz lle puso su mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo

"Aun no la olvidas... comprendo..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Estoy harto de que siempre tooodos los días 21 de septiembre escuchas miles de veces la misma cancion! ya me la se de memoria! 'Tan solo olvidame, no fue cuestion de tiempo, no te logre entender... Me equivoque, pense... que pude serlo todo, y todo no puede ser... Tus manos me soltaron lentamente, mis ojos no te saben encontrar... Amarnos no es suficiente... Hablar es tan solo la mitad, debo aceptar, no te puedo enamorar. No puedo ser diferente, no puedes negarte la verdad. No fue jamás no te puedo enamorar. Te soltare, y se que te hiras con el viento. Y el viento no va a volver. Amaneciendo sin tu amor, tendre que convencerme que todo será mejor...' ehh... hsta alli..."

"En mi vida quedas para siempre... Aunque hoy me tenga que alejar..."

"Oh si... eso... pero ps muevete! quiero que lo hagas hoy!"

"Pero..."

"Hoy y punto! no querrás que..."

"No!"

"Si no te lo haces... esta noche verás"

"Esta bien... lo hare... pero... no lo hagas..."

"Estamos casados, lo puedo hacer cuando quiera... Solo... he tenido un poco de consideracion con tigo... además... hacerlo mientras que tu no quieres... No da mucho placer que digamos... Asi que... te esperare... Tengo tooooda la vida" lansandole una mirada de malicia

"Eres un... MALDITO!" llorando y alzando una mano

"Ey, ey!... no me pegaras F)... si lo haces... te lo haré a la fuerza... ahora saldre para que te vistas... Samantha" y se fue...

"Porque... porque me obligaron a hacer esto..." dijo llorando desconsoladamente...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Buenas... ¿que desea?" dijo Jazz

"Eh..."

"Tatuaje" la interrumpió

"Oh claro... ¿para quien? y de que tipo...?"

"Para ella... permanente..."

"Ok... acompañame...eh... solo ella"

"Bieen" refuño... y luego se sento en la sala de esperas...

"Es aqui..." abriendole la puerta

"Bien..." entrando...

"Cliente!"

"oh sii! que? ohh cliente! ya, ya voy!" dijo danny despertando sobresaltado...

"Flojo... los dejo" dejandole una sonrisa a la chica...

"Bien... ¿donde lo quieres?"

"Atras"

"¿En la espalda?"

"Más.. abajo"

"En el tobillo...?"

"Mas arriba"

"Pierna?"

"Mas..."

"Muslo?"

"NO!"

"ENTONCES DONDE?"

"ATRAS! EN EL TRACERO!"

"Oh.. ya.. ¿permanente?"

"Si..."

"Te dolera..."

"SOLO HAZME EL MALDITO TATUAJE!" soltando unas dos lágrimas, las cuales secó inmediatamente para que el chico no se diera cuenta... pero fue en vano

"No te debes poner asi... no es para tanto... _esos ojos... se me... hacen tan familiares.." _ dedicandole una sonrisa

"_Esa sonrisa... que extraño... pareciera que ya lo hubiese visto antes... _Lo siento... u.u"

"No importa n-n... ¿Cual es tu nombre?" agarrando una carpeta que estaba en una mesa...

"Sam..."

"Sam?... o.o"

"Si sam... ey... despierta!"

"Oh.. lo ... lo siento... Sam que?"

"Samantha Manson"

El chico soltó la carpeta de golpe...

"Sa.. Sammy" se le aguaron los ojos... "Sammy!"

"Danny?" tambien se le agiaron los ojos... "Danny!" se lanzó a sus brazos llorando

Los dos Habian cambiado... Sam tenia el cabello largo... y la mirada apagada... Aun conservaba su estilo... Danny estaba mas grande y con el cabello igual de alborotado... con un poco mas de cuerpo... Aun era mitad fantasma...

"Te he extrañado tanto, todos estos 11 años sin saber de ti, sin saber como estabas, donde estabas..."

"No sabes cuanto te extrañe yo..."

"Amooor ya lleguee" dijo una chica de cabello negro entrando "¿Que es esto?"

El chico no se separaba de la chica... La que entró al ver las lagrias agarro la carpeta que estaba en el suelo y leyo el nombre

"Ohh... Manson... Buenos días..."

"Paulina o.o"

"La misma..."

"Samantha ¿como vas?" entrando "Yey! ya sueltala!"

"Cálmate...!" dijo Sam

"Como quieres que me calme si mi esposa se está abrazando con otro!"

"Es un amigo de la infancia!"

"Y tambien está casado!" intervinio Paulina

"Esta bien... Pero!... si veo que este chico se acerca a MI esposa... lo asecino!" dijo rabioso "Ah y... hazle el tatuaje muy, muy abajo" con mirada maliciosa... Sam puso una cara de angustia... el tipo se fue..

"Bueno amor yo tambien me voy... Y tu..." dirijiendose a Sam "Cuidadito que haces con el... está casado... Y como veo tu tambien" y se fue

"Estas casada..."

"Y... tu tambien..."

"Me... alegro por ti..." dijeron los dos sin mucho animo...

"¿Tienes hijos?"

"No... y tu?"

"Tampoco... ¿y... quieres tenerlos?"

"Si... pero... con alguien que me quiera y que me respete... ¿y tu?"

"Pienso lo mismo..."

"Entonces... ¿porque te casaste?"

"Por desesperado... y por miedo... ¿y tu?"

"primero.. porque... mis padres nos comprometieron... luego... porque... queria ser feliz... y pues... logre lo contrario..."

"Mi esposa... solo se casó conmigo por interes... y... me tiene harta..."

"EL mio... me... amenaza con... pasar una noche con el... yo siempre invento escusas... para que no me toque... me lastima... tanto física como mentalmente... no me deja salir de la casa... he vivido aqui en Amity Park... por 5 años... solo que mis padres dieron una orden de no salir de la casa... para... para no verte... solo salí... para hacerme este maldito tatuaje... no quiero... pero el me obliga... o si no esta noche... me lo hara a la fuerza... yo no quiero..."llorando... Danny la abraza...

"No dejare que te toque... Todos estos años... Esperandote... deseandote... Y ahora que te tengo cerca... no dejare que te pase nada... ahora... te hare el tatuaje... no quiero que te toque..." dedicandole una sonrisa

"Gracias danny..."

"No es nada... _tengo un plan mi querida princesa... tu no quieres el tatuaje... y no te lo hare... te hare uno temporal... dura un mes... y... en un mes... te librare de tu esposo... lástima que... no te pueda decir... _No te lo hare tan abajo... metele una escusa a tu esposo... como que si... no quisiera que te viera... o algo..."

"Bien"

"Ahora volteate n-n"

Sam lo hiso sin protestar... Danny le bajo un poco la falda y comensó

"¿No y que me doleria?"

"Te puse anestecia"

"Ni la sentí... que raro"

"ehh si... _odio mentirte... pero... es por tu bien_"

Luego de un rato...

"Listo! ya puedes irte ya no te fastidio mas"

"Tu no me fastidias... me gusta estar contigo... siempre me agrado... desde que te conocí"

"Sam... ten cuidado... porfa..."

"Si... Adios..."

"Adios..." tomandole el rostro... le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios... "Cuidate"

"No te preocupes n-n" y se fue...

"como no preocuparme por mi dulce princesa?"

**Bueno... eso fue el primer cap... creo... espero que les aia gustado n-n**

**Este fic... me salio viendo una propaganda y escuchando una canción... aunque la propaganda no tiene nada que ver pero... bue xD...**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me emocione! primera vez en la seccion de dp que recibo 5 reviews y asi de seguiditos! wiiii que emocion º0º... **

**Es que de mi primer fic en danny phantom... recibi tan poquitos reviews... y los pocos que recibi... los recibia... asi como... uno en 3 meses u.u (creo que exajero n-nU).**

**Claro que continuare... se me chispoteo el "Fin"... sombra tiene razon... jeje... es el fin del prologo n-ñU... Disculpen la confucion n-ñ...**

**Y bueno... no se si seguire mi tradicion de responder reviews en publico.. pero es que me da lata dejar reply n.ñU... Asi que respondere los reviews en publico a partir de el proximo cap... **

**Quiero recomendarles un fic... de mi buen amigo... Anti-Vertrex... creo que era asi .-.U... bueno... lo encontraran en Misc/Crossovers Cartoos/Español y yap... Es muy bueno se los aseguro n-n... se llama... "Nicktoons unidos" o algo asi.. Ojala lo lean n.n.**

**Hoy no respondere reviews porque... todos dicen casi lo mismo n-nU... Es decir todos ruegan porque no se haia terminado alli n-ñ.**

**Creo que eso es todo... Me alegra que les guste mi fic... si es que eso piensan n.ñ. Espero que les guste el proximo fic que publicare n-n.**

**Gracias a Anti-Vertrex, ceci-94-fanatik, Sombra 2.0, Mina Orimoto y a Karolina-Phantom. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! n-n**

**Atentamente...**

**GotichGirl ;D**


End file.
